Ternary content addressable memory (TCAM) devices are commonly employed in applications such as high performance communication systems for functions including fast routing lookups, packet classification, and filtering. TCAM searches compare header fields of incoming packets against all entries in the forwarding table, filter, or classifier database in parallel. A result may then be returned from the TCAM with a fixed latency regardless of record location and the total number of records.